Fun with Pies
by Mitzia
Summary: Having a delicious dessert and being with the one you love can have very interesting outcomes. What will our favorite couples do with a pie of their own? Completely fluff
1. Romantica

"Package for Misaki Takahashi!"

"Coming!"

Misaki opened the door and accepted an exceptionally large package. "I wonder if it's another souvenir from Nii-chan," he mumbled. He carried it into the living room and set it on the coffee table.

"Who's it from?" Akihiko asked as he emerged from his room.

"It's from...dammit."

Misaki read "Haruhiko Usami" on the packaging slip and knew there would be hell to pay in a few moments.

Akihiko looked at his lover confused and walked up to him. Misaki leaned against the table to try and hide it, but his attempt was futile as the author easily lifted him up and put him to the side.

"Misaki."

"Hey! This is just a mistake! I told him to stop sending me stuff, but he won't listen!" Misaki yelled.

Akihiko stared at the teen. "What did he send this time?"

Misaki turned back around and opened the box. Inside, there was a bag of ripe red strawberries.

"Again with this crap?" Akihiko said. He held the bag of strawberries and Misaki snatched it from his hand.

"You're not going to throw them away, Usagi-san," he said.

"Why not? They are from him after all."

"It'd be a waste."

Akihiko silently glared at the strawberries in the boy's hand.

"Ah! It's time for lunch. Why don't we use the strawberries now?" Misaki asked.

"Do whatever you want," Akihiko sighed. He sat on the couch and smoked a cigarette while Misaki prepared lunch.

The teen made fruit salad with the new strawberries and some cut up oranges and bananas that were in the fridge. "It's ready," he said once he finished setting up the table.

Akihiko waltzed over to the table and began eating. "How are they?" Misaki asked.

"Not bad," Akihiko growled.

"That was most of the strawberries. The rest of them are in the oven," Misaki said.

"What are you making?"

The timer on the oven went off and Misaki left the table. He covered his hand with an oven mit and took out a smalt tray. On top of it, there was a pie with strawberry filling. The delicious smell filled the air in the apartment.

"Do you want anything with your pie?" Misaki asked. He began cutting a slice for himself and his lover.

Akihiko walked into the kitchen. "Do we have any whip cream?"

"It's in the fridge."

Akihiko grabbed a can of extra creamy whip cream from the fridge.

"Usagi-san..."

"Yes? Hmph!"

Misaki giggled as he shoved a slice of pie in his lover's face. "What was with that sound you made just now?" he asked.

Akihiko wiped his mouth to remove the strawberry filling. "What was that for?" he growled.

"I said I'd attack you and that's exactly what I just did!" the teen laughed.

While the teen was busy laughing, Akihiko grabbed a slice of pie and shoved it in his lover's face as payback.

"Hey!" Misaki yelled. He licked his lips to taste the strawberry filling. "Wow, it came out better than I thought it would. Wait, that's not the point right now. Why did you do that?!"

"An eye for an eye, my dear Misaki. Is the filling sweet? Let me taste it."

Akihiko quickly captured Misaki's lips. The strawberries coated them and created an intoxicating flavor.

Misaki pushed the author away. "Hey! If you want to taste it, eat the one that's on your face!"

"It's just not the same."

"Yeah it is! Hey! Let me go! Usagi-san!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hiya~! A strange plot for a JR story, but it's a cute and funny one, ne~? :3 So this came to me on Friday when my school had Pi Day, as in the freakishly long number only smart people understand...The best part of the day was when 5 teachers had pie (well it was just pie pans filled with whip cream, but who cares about the details? :3) thrown in their face! It was hilarious and exciting to see fellow students get sweet revenge on the teachers. ^_^**

**Anyway, there will be a chapter for Egoist and Terrorist because, come on, a pie in their faces would be priceless XD**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Egoist

"Good morning, Nowaki."

"Ah, good morning, senpai."

Tsumori strolled into the locker room of the hospital with a cheerful look.

"I have something for you," he cooed.

"Please let it be something legal," Nowaki sighed.

Tsumori glared at his kouhai. "Do you think I'm that kind of person?" he asked.

"To be honest, yes."

"So I see. Humph. People who dislike they're senpais won't get any pie," Tsumori pouted. He placed a large plastic bag on the table and turned his head away. Nowaki stifled a laugh since his senpai was acting like one of his patients.

"You can keep your pie. You'll need the sugar to keep you up since you're working two shifts today," Nowaki said.

"I have my own pie. I got an extra one. Take it," Tsumori said.

"I don't need any pie, but thanks," Nowaki said.

"Well, you might not need it, but what about little Hiro-san?"

The mention of the nickname made Nowaki's eye twitch. "What about him?"

"Does he like pie?"

"Yeah, but we only have it on special occasions."

Tsumori smiled. "Then find an occasion and make special," he said. He placed the bag of pie in Nowaki's locker and left to check on patients.

"Really?" Nowaki sighed.

He stared at the bag in his locker. "Maybe Hiro-san might like it." He closed the door and went straight to work.

Luckily, there weren't many new patients and all of his current ones were doing very well in their treatment. Nowaki was ready to go home by six o'clock.

The doctor changed clothes and took the bag with him home.

Hiroki had the day off from work and reluctantly greeted his lover once he came home. "What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Senpai gave us a pie today," Nowaki answered.

"Senpai did?" Hiroki growled. Ever since they first met, he has had a very strong hatred for the man.

"Hiro-san, let's eat it together!" Nowaki cheered.

He walked to the kitchen with his lover close behind and placed the bag on the dining room table. He took the pie out of the bag and felt very little warmth remaining.

Hiroki took out of microwavable plate from a kitchen cabinet and place the pie on top. He then put it in the microwave for about two minutes so it could heat up.

Nowaki took rhe pie out of the microwave once the timer went off. He opened the door and the fresh smell of cherries filled the air. "It smells really good," he said.

"It looks pretty good too," Hiroki said.

The brunette took out two plates, two knives, and two forks and set them on the table. Nowaki put the pie in the center of the table and sat down across from his lover.

He cut Hiroki a piece and then one for himself. The brunette took a small bite of it. "Not too bad," he said.

Nowaki smiled and took a bite for himself. "Wow, you're right."

As they ate, Nowaki stared at Hiroki's flawless face. Lucky for him, the brunette was too focused on the food to notice his gaze.

A few drops of cherry filling escaped the corners of the assistant teacher's mouth. The doctor suddenly had a wicked idea.

"Hiro-san."

"Hmm? Hmph!"

Nowaki shoved a small handful of cherry filling in his lover's face.

"What the hell is that for?!" Hiroki yelled.

"I couldn't help it. You just look so cute with the cherries around your mouth."

Hiroki's face turned red, but the color was hidden behind the pie filling.

"Cute, huh? Then I'll make you look sexy."

Hiroki took a large handful of pie and violently threw it at Nowaki's face, his aim perfect as ever.

Nowaki licked his lips to gather up some of the cherries. He began chuckling to himself as he did so.

"What's so funny?" Hiroki asked.

"Right now, we felt like a married couple somehow," he said.

Hiroki's grew bright red. "Shut up, you idiot!"

He quickly stood up and went to the bathroom to grab a towel. Nowaki followed him. "I love you," he cooed.

"Shut up, you damn brat!"


	3. Terrorist

Shinobu paced the aisles of a small grocery store, looking for ingredients for tonight's dinner. He already had five heads of cabbage, rice, and miso broth in his cart. "What else would Miyagi like?"

He walked down another set of aisles and was at the front of the store. There was a small table set up with many boxes with images of pies on it. Next to them was a sign that said fifty percent off.

Shinobu examined them all to see what flavored there were. There was lemon, cherry, cream, strawberry, and chocolate. He scowled to find no cabbage pies.

"Perhaps there are too much cabbage in our diets," he thought, glancing at his cart.

He looked back over and grabbed a box of chocolate pie. He paid for the food and walked to Miyagi's apartment.

"Ah, welcome back, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi greeted from the living room.

"Hey," he responded. Miyagi put down the book he was reading and walked up to the teen. He noticed the grocery bag in hand and felt his stomach turn a bit.

"Oh, what cabbage delight are we having tonight?" he mentally sighed.

Shinobu set the bag on the table and took out the contents. Miyagi grabbed his wrist when he saw the box of pie. "Please tell me there's no cabbage in that," he said.

Silver eyes glared at the old man. "Is there a problem with that?" he growled.

Miyagi released his wrist. "Who do you know that puts cabbage in pie? That's like putting lettuce in ice cream," he said.

"I wonder what that would taste like," Shinobu mumbled.

"Shinobu-chin, for sanity's sake, please don't."

Shinobu began packing the fridge with the cabbage heads while Miyagi examined the pie box. "Hmm, chocolate. Thank god there's no cabbage," he said. His eyes carefully read each and every ingredient to find no weird vegetables.

He opened the box quietly. The pie was covered in chocolate cream with dabs of whip cream around the crust. It looked very delicious.

It also looked very messy.

Shinobu returned to the table to grab the miso broth. Miyagi grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards him. With his right hand, he turned his chin upward and leaned down.

"Miyagi."

Miyagi smirked as he slapped the teen playfully across the face with a handful of chocolate. Shinobu felt his now creamy face.

"What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity like th-ah."

Shinobu slapped the teacher with the chocolate he got off his face. "You're an ass!" he yelled.

"I am not. That was funny."

"Shut up, old man. I'm putting cabbage in the pie!"

"Don't you dare, Shinobu-chin!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**That's it for the story~! It was fun, even if it was short...XD I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
